Talk:Game On Charles/@comment-4947372-20150327204127
I just realized why we may have not received a true A reveal in the finale. It's because the actor was busy and couldn't make it for the finale. And this makes me think that WREN is Big A. He is torturing the Liars because he believes that they are responsible for the death of his sister Bethany. Wren is actually Charles and Big A and Bethany Young’s brother, who was so caught up with the mental illnesses of his father and sister that he missed his own prom where he was supposed to be crowned king and Melissa would be his queen. But the votes were also rigged by Ian so he never got the girl (Melissa) either. Wren and Bethany were the Kingston's with loving parents. That is until their dad went crazy, which resulted in Alison breaking her arm at the Campbell farm around the time Wren was 11 and Bethany was 6. Their dad was sent away and their mother decided to give Bethany away, fearing that her children would have mental illnesses and couldn't handle both together. Bethany went to a different family (the Youngs) and the Kingston family was torn apart with just Wren and his mother staying together. Wren believed that it wasn’t Bethany who killed Marion. When Bethany came up missing, he began searching for answers about Bethany’s disappearance and Marion’s death, Radley and those involved with the sanitarium. He swooned his way to dating Melissa who he knew was friends with CeCe who was posing as Ali at Radley. But Wren ended up falling for Spencer, which distracted him from his searching for answers. But they didn’t work out which made him get back to his searching. He ended up becoming Mona’s doctor at Radley, who he knew was connected in some way. But he ended up becoming friends with Mona and becoming attracted to Hanna. This also distracted him from his searching. But he felt used by Hanna so he continued and ended up finding out that that Alison was the one who killed Marion. But this wasn't true and it was a lie told by none other than Uber A. She told him that she had information on Bethany's diappearance and Marion’s death. In exchange for the info, Wren had to make Ashley lose her lawyer. Uber A gave him info that Alison was alive and about Melissa and Shana being connected to Bethany’s death. This made him start to become friends with Shana and try to get back together with Melissa. Wren was the A who attacked Ali in 5x06. Wren is why Uber A targets Alison so much. Uber A wants Big A (Wren) to think it that the game is about justice and Alison when in actuality, the game is about justice and another Liar. This makes sense because throughout Uber A’s attacks and threats, she has a twisted passion for justice. Out of the other four Liars, Uber A tortures Hanna the most. So Uber A is someone connected to Hanna. Now I also think Wren is connected to the Montgomery’s and that Aria has a connection to the night Ali disappeared. Wren said his dad had a mental illness and Byron said his brother had a mental illness. So this leads me to believe that Wren is maybe Aria and Mike’s cousin. This would mean that Wren and Bethany’s father was Scott, Byron’s brother. All of the clues that point to Aria being A are actually clues that she has a mental disorder just like A. Mental disorders run in her family and Byron’s brother Scott had a mental disorder. Byron wanted the family to go to Iceland for two reasons. 1. To get away from the Alison drama. 2. To get away from the Bethany drama. I believe Aria helped Bethany escape Radley that night. They wanted her to be free for a day. But Bethany went out on her own and never came back. So the Montgomery family left to Iceland to get away from all the drama and guilt. We are never really sure of Alison and Aria’s relationship. I think it is neutral, but Alison picked Aria for a reason. In “Misery Loves Company”, Alison told Aria “You know why I picked you right?”. This is when Meredith attacked Aria and it was revealed Meredith had a mental disorder as well. So when Alison said that, she meant that she picked Aria because while she is compassionate, she also has mental disorders in her family and would be able to handle someone with mental disorders as well. How did Alison know Aria had mental disorders in her family? CeCe told her because CeCe was also a patient at Radley and the Montgomery family visited Bethany at Radley before but Aria and Mike don’t remember it. This is why Eddie Lamb told Aria that he feels like he’s seen her before. Aria being connected to Bethany and Wren also gives a reason why A has never really targeted Aria as much as the other Liars. Wren (Big A) loves his cousin, Aria, and doesn't want her to get hurt. This also explains the awkward deleted scene in 3x02 Blood Is the New Black, Aria said to her father that "Wren drove me home". She said it like she wasn't supposed to get a ride from him. And Byron seemed to accept this but didn't quite like it. This makes me think that the Montgomery's drew off contact from the Kingstons-Youngs when Bethany went missing. Also, the video shown in the season 5 finale had two boys, a baby girl, Jessica D, and the person recording in it. I believe the oldest boy was Wren and the younger one was Jason while the baby girl was Bethany. But Jessica is only Jason and Ali's mother. She was taking care of Wren and Bethany for the Montgomery's and had grown close to them. Byron's brother (Scott) was the one who was recording the video. How is Andrew Campbell connected to all of this? Simple. He was Bethany Young's boyfriend and is also trying to locate her killer. He is Big A (Wren)'s friend. He ended up falling for Spencer and then Aria who he discovered through Big A (Wren) is Wren and Bethany's cousin.